House of Anubis: Secret of the Chosen
by War'sDaughterMoon'sHunter
Summary: The gang are back for college and Dexter, Cassie, and Erin are ready for their first year, and everyone are staying once again in Anubis house, new year, new drama, new complications. what happens when they receive 3 rich new students, there's the athlete, the daddy's girl, and the mysterious one, what will happen? find out in the story, please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

After a Summer after the Touchstone of Ra, the school decided to have college, now the gang is back.

* * *

Eddie's POV

_I was in a classroom, it was late at night, the moonlight shone through the window, there was a girl by the window humming to herself; she had dark hair and pale skin that looked naturally white, she was wearing black and her dark hair covered her face, I walked towards her until a strong force pushed __me making me hit the wall, my eyes trailed her shaking body from her boots to her fists that were clenched tightly, until I reached her head, her hair was covering her face while she was looking down, she tilted her head slightly, but it was enough for me to catch a glimpse of her eyes that changed colors like green, hazel, silver before finally settling with startling eyes that were blue as ice_

I jolted awake, I looked at my alarm clock that read 3:47 am, beads of sweat trailed down my face, I had another dream of _**her,**_ I've dreamed about the same girl for a month now, i always wondered who she was, why was I dreaming of her, and why I never see her face, then I remembered a part of the dream, a force pushed me back, and a strong force at that, I haven't had a dream of something like that since...

I laid down on my bed trying to fall asleep once again but failed, I can't get those ice blue eyes out of my head, after many hours of trying (and failing) to fall asleep, I looked at my clock that read 6: 54 am, I sighed and put my head in my hands for a moment before going into the shower. After I got dressed, I prepared my things for my flight, I was really excited to get back to Anubis house, I then looked at the picture on my nightstand it was a picture of me and the guys from Anubis house after graduation, I remembered we almost died that day, we defeated a slave of Ra and got new members for Sibuna, now, everyone in Anubis house was in Sibuna, it was also the day the osirion died, the day I lost my powers.

After eating breakfast and spending the last few hours packing and making sure I got everything, I got into a cab and waved goodbye to my mom, when I arrived at the airport, I was looking for the aisle until I caught sight of familiar _**ice blue eyes**_, I didn't notice I started heading towards her until a group of people blocked me; I made my way out of the crowd only to see no sight of the dark-haired girl. "Great, now she's haunting me" I thought

I finally made my way to the plane, I passed through first class and was about to continue walking until I saw familiar black hair and pale skin, I was frozen in place, her face was covered by her hair and she was reading a book about….._**Egyptian mythology**_, i just stared at her until the people behind pushed me to go forward, I closed my eyes for a minute before opening them just to see a tanned blonde chatting away with a girl instead of the black-haired mystery in the seat.

"That's it, I'm crazy" I thought, the entire time on the plane I was tensed, many questions rang in my head, was she real, why am I seeing her everywhere, why am I dreaming of her, after a tensed time on the plane (which included sleeping uncomfortably) the plane landed, all my worries went away and I almost immediately ran outside and towards the entrance (which included bumping into people who cursed at me) I got in the first available cab and was practically grinning like an idiot when the cab started.

"Excited aren't you, where to" the old man asked me

"Ra Academy, in the house of Anubis" I replied grinning like an idiot

"So you're an American" he asked

"Yes sir"

"You know I used to have a passenger going to that school" he started as if he was remembering something

"Great, I got into a storyteller's cab" I thought sarcastically "Really" trying to sound interested even though I didn't care

"Yes; a young lass about your age now, she seemed like an adventurous girl, an American like you too" he stated

"An American?" I asked suddenly interested

"Yes, 3 years ago, dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes, she was headed for Anubis house too, maybe you know her" he said

I was shocked "3 years ago...could it be…" I thought

"What's her name?" I asked almost immediately

"Hmm….Nina Martin" he thought about it for a moment before answering

I suddenly felt angry, sad, and worried, I was angry at Nina for ignoring us and leaving without a proper goodbye and without properly breaking up with Fabian instead of writing a letter, I felt sad because she was my friend and she **lied** to me, she said some shit about the osirion and chosen one not supposed to be together which turned out to be a lie, but then I felt worried, Nina wasn't the type of girl to just ignore people who mean so much to her, the way she hasn't given a single contact and won't answer any calls and reply to messages made me worried, she hasn't contacted anyone, including her own grandmother...in fact, even her grandmother disappeared...

"I also saw 3 separate people about your age, 1 young man and 2 young women, I heard they were headed for Ra Academy" the old man stated bringing me out of my thoughts

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew we were getting new students, I mean we do every year, but something about those three mystery people gave me this feeling in my stomach

"Yes, the three came separate though not together, but all three seem to come from luxurious families, one girl even had quite a lot of belongings too, I heard their renting a hotel first though before staying at the school" he said stated

"Really, what do they look like, maybe I can spot them at school" I replied

"Well, the young man looked like someone who works out a lot, and the girl with many belongings looked like one of those teenage models" he said

"How about the last girl" I asked

"Oh yes, the last girl was quite a mystery, some of the people got afraid of her, i didn't see her face but all i can tell you is that she had dark hair and some sort of aura to her" he said

This time I didn't reply, could _**she**_ be going to Ra Academy, I could've stayed staring out into space until the cab stopped, I paid the old man, and headed towards the creepy house I managed to call home…

* * *

This is the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I'm not really good at writing stories, this account used to be my cousin's but she deleted her stories and gave her account to me, so I changed the pen name and started ideas, so Please Review

Sincerely,

War'sDaughterMoon'sHunter


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2

* * *

Eddie's POV

I went inside the house and was greeted with a hug by Trudy

"Eddie! Good to see you again" she said smiling once we broke apart

"Nice to see you too Trudy" I replied grinning, I left my suitcase in the hall and went into the living only to get tackled to the ground by two people.

"EDDISON SWEET!" I opened my eyes to see the mischievous eyes of Jerome and Alfie also known as the pranksters of the house

"Okay guys, get off him and give us a chance to say hello" I heard Mara's chuckling voice

"Yeah guys, leave some American for us" Fabian said chuckling

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" KT whined playfully and we laughed, they got off me and I looked around to see everyone including Dexter, Cassie, and Erin.

After we exchanged hugs, hello's and I miss u's, I noticed a familiar red-haired girl, Patricia stood in front of me and I did the same, everyone was silent and I could feel them staring at us behind me, both of us just stared at each other after seeing each other for the first time since…..

We broke up

"Hey" she finally spoke giving me a small smile

"Hey yacker" I said, we grinned at each other and shared a hug

"Good to have you back Sweetie Jr. missed your American remarks" she replied giving me a troublemaker grin

"Geez, feeling the love guys!" KT whined, and we bust out laughing before sitting down

We all sat down and told stories about our summer, Fabian and Mara sat next to each other on the opposite couch, Alfie and Willow sat beside them followed by Jerome and Joy, on the other couch sat me, KT, the trio (Dexter, Cassie, and Erin), and lastly Patricia. After telling stories, everyone shared a mischievous glance, we checked if anybody could see or hear us before grinning at each other and putting one hand to cover our left eye.

"Sibuna" we said simultaneously before grinning

"So, do you think we'll have a new mystery coming" Alfie asked

"Let's hope not, I've only experienced what you guys do once, and I'm already terrified for life" Mara said

"You have no idea" Patricia sighed and look liked she was remembering something

"Yeah, I mean you-" Jerome said and pointed to the trio, KT, Willow, and Mara "-only experienced one dangerous task-" Jerome started, earning confused and curious looks from said people

"-while we experienced three years doing 1 dangerous task each year" Alfie finished, earning even more confused and curious looks from said people, including me.

"What do you mean" Cassie asked and they just shrugged

"Yeah, how did Sibuna start anyway" Dexter asked

"Yeah, I agree with him, even I don't know how all this started" I said, earning questioning glances from Dexter, Cassie, Erin, KT, Mara, and Willow

They sighed and were about to speak until Trudy and Victor (who decided to keep his job) came into the room

"I'm here to announce some arrangements" Victor stated, and we listened.

"As you know, the house has been reconstructed-" started and we nodded "-now listen, the rooms have also been reconstructed into bigger rooms, girls will still stay upstairs and boys downstairs, but this time there are no roommates, boys will stay in one room, same with the girls and both rooms are large enough to hold 10 people, and I think you all know the rules of the house" he said and Trudy smiled at us, he was about to leave until he turned back to us.

i almost forgot, i will be out of town for a while, I will leave on Friday which is tomorrow and will be back in time for school on Monday next week, now, I will give you a chance to do whatever you want starting tonight, meaning, you may not follow the rules until i come back, that is all" he finished and he and Trudy left.

We stared at each other before breaking out into grins

"This is awesome" Alfie said

"I know right" Joy said, we were all grinning like idiots until Dexter spoke up

"Okay, I know its great news and all, but I believe you-"he started, pointing to Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Joy, and Jerome

"-owe us an explanation, I mean, we joined Sibuna but we don't know anything about this Egyptian stuff you do" he finished

They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation before turning to us (though Patricia was actually glaring at us) and Joy spoke up

"Fine" she sighed

"But not here, if you want to know everything, unpack first then meet us in the girls room, it's not really safe if we talk about it openly here in the living room" Fabian said

"So, everyone got it" Patricia said while looking at us impatiently

We nodded and got to work, after finally settled in, all the boys went up to the girls room, we locked the door, closed the windows, and sat in a circle.

"So, how did it all begin" Erin asked

"Well…..um…." Joy struggled trying to find the right words

"Joy, I think Fabian should be the one telling them" Alfie said

"Wait, why should I tell them?" Fabian asked and Patricia sighed

"Because you've been to every task since the beginning" Patricia said sending him an accusing glance, he opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off

"Don't deny it Rutter, we both know you're the second person to find out about all these stuff, so don't you dare deny it" she said threateningly with a glare

"But-" he started and Patricia's face softened

"Look, don't worry, we'll join in every once in a while" she assured him and he sighed

"Fine" he turned to us and we looked at him expectantly

"Well it all started when..."

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter, and i want to thank "Alex The Rayquaza" for the support

Sincerely,

War'sDaughterMoon'sHunter


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, i haven't updated, i was so busy and didn't have time to write the next chapter but now i did it.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"It all started when…." Fabian started but was interrupted

"What happened?" Cassie asked excitedly, I swear that girl is always hyper

"I remember Patricia saying her closest friends keep disappearing, what did she mean?" KT asked gesturing to me

"Well, you see…" Fabian started again but was **once again** interrupted

"Eddie said even he didn't know how it all started, why doesn't he know?" Dexter asked

They started asking questions all at once (with Fabian occasionally trying to speak) after 5 minutes I had enough and stood up

"Shut Up!" I yelled giving them a death glare

"If you want to know everything, shut up and freaking listen!" I yelled before sitting down fuming

"Sorry" they mumbled and Joy gestured Fabian to start

~ 3 hours later ~

KT's POV

Wow, I can't believe they went through all of that, I looked around to see Mara stiff as a rock with Fabian looking at her worryingly but he also had a look of longing though it wasn't towards Mara, I saw Willow and Alfie in the same situation, and the rest were a bit stiffened except Cassie, Erin, Dexter, and I, I noticed how they suddenly became quiet while telling us everything.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Patricia sent me a quick glare before standing up, she grabbed me roughly by the arm, and dragged me outside the room but not before I glanced at everyone still frozen in place.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my now sore arm

"Look, sorry but why did you ask that" she said angrily

"Ask what?" I asked confused and she stomped her feet frustratingly

"You asked what's wrong!" she whisper yelled

"So?" I asked and she breathed deeply before calming and looked at me with a…..sad expression

"Who are the two main females mentioned in the early history of Sibuna?" she asked me

"Who else, Amber Millington and Nina-"I stopped finally putting everything together; I looked at her with an apologetic expression

"The wounds they left are still fresh aren't they?" I asked quietly and she gave a nod

"Oh Patricia, I'm so sorry!" I told her, all she did was nod

"We should get back inside, before they look for us, we've been gone for almost ten minutes" she stated looking at her watch

"Look Patricia-"I started but she cut me off

"No KT, it wasn't your fault, you guys were curious and deserved to know" she said

"But-"I tried again

"Don't worry about it, its fine" she said giving me a smile before going towards the door, I looked at her retreating form before following her

I went inside to see Patricia back in her seat but she was focused on something, I followed her gaze and saw Mara and Willow glaring with puffy eyes, they would glare down on the floor then would occasionally switch their glares to their boyfriends that avoid their gaze while having looks of regret, Eddie must of saw my confused expression and mouthed "Don't ask, I'll tell you later" I nodded at him and sat down.

~ Inside the room (before Patricia and KT returned) ~

Cassie's POV

I saw KT and Patricia leave the room, well actually, I saw Patricia angrily drag KT out of the room, afterwards I looked at everyone, I noticed how everyone except KT, Dexter, Erin, and I were quiet while their story was told, I looked at everyone one by one and saw Fabian was whispering things to Mara while she stood frozen, the same went for Alfie and Willow, the rest had looks of sorrow and longing, I turned to Erin for her opinion until I heard Mara and Willow yell at their boyfriends.

"She was your first!" Willow yelled at Alfie

"Willow-"he started

"I'm almost like a rebound to you Fabian!" Mara yelled

"No! It's not like that!" Fabian tried

The fight went on until screaming started and then soon the girls were crying

"Guys, stop it! This is enough!" Joy stood up angrily while glaring at them

The girls glared at their boyfriends and sat down glaring at the floor, and the boys sat down looking away, about 3 minutes later, Patricia storms in and sits down with a slightly sad expression and looks at Mara and Willow with an unreadable expression until it turns into understanding, KT soon comes in and follows her gaze looking confused, she looks at Eddie who mouths something and she gives him a nod before sitting down. I looked at Erin and Dexter who looked just as confused as I am about the whole thing, I looked back to see Joy looking at me and mouth "Later" I nodded and she did the same with Erin and Dexter.

Joy's POV

i can't believe things Mara and Willow would say those things, i mean sure, Nina and Amber will always be their first loves and they are the new girlfriends, but that doesn't mean they can just say mean things, I'm not any different because of my mistakes last year but i regret them and respect Nina and Fabian's relationship, but i expected more from Mara and Willow, i saw them still glaring at Fabian and Alfie and decided to take matters into my hands.

"Ok guys it has been a quite...interesting night" i started, staring intently at the four

"But it's time for dinner" i said looking at my watch, they all stood up and were about to go out the door until i stopped them

"But first, Eddie, Dexter, Erin, Cassie, KT, Fabian, and Alfie, i need to talk to you, the rest can start dinner without us" i said seriously glaring at them as if daring them to protest, Mara nd Willow huffed and stomped out while Patricia and the rest rolled their eyes and followed them

"We need to talk" I told them

* * *

Yay, 4 povs in one chapter, i really wish i had the time to create many chapters in a week, but i'm always busy, i hope i can update the next chapter quicker than this chapter anyway, in case you didn't notice, i made some small changes in chapter 1 and 2

sincerely,

War'sDaughterMoon'sHunter


End file.
